


Confessions and Realizations

by OnyxEmeralds



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxEmeralds/pseuds/OnyxEmeralds
Summary: This is a Rachel/Miles short story with some other characters too. What if Rachel had admitted to Charlie being Miles' daughter? What if a few things went differently than they had? This is my take on what could have happened when Miles admitted that he regretted letting Rachel go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just having fun and playing with the characters.

**Confessions and Realizations**

Miles figured it was now or never, so he decided to go for it. He tried to get her to leave him behind in the classroom, but she was having none of it. As Rachel was putting the chair against the door she noticed him struggling. She knew that the chair wouldn’t keep the Patriots out, but it would buy them a little more time.

“You should go.” He tried again knowing that she wouldn’t listen anyways. Rachel shook her head to protest. Rachel Matheson was not letting him push her away again.

“I’m not letting you push me away this time!” She stated as she got closer to him. Miles sighed and put his face in his palms.

“I knew this would happen.” He grumbled. He pulled up his sleeve to show her just how bad his injury actually was. He figured maybe that would persuade her to leave him and to go catch up with the others. She still wasn’t budging. Miles wanted her to be safe, and being with him was the complete opposite of that. He was a walking target, and she knew it, but she was also one too. She pulled him closer to her. “I have something important to tell you.” He spoke up. Both of them heard the Patriots searching every classroom, and they were getting closer.

“Save it for later, Miles.” Rachel replied as she loaded the gun. Miles shook his head.

“No, now because there might not be a later!” He demanded sternly. Miles put his good arm around Rachel. “I never should have let you go.” He admitted. The blonde was touched by his words. This made her want to get them to safety even more.

“I have something I want to say too!” Rachel exclaimed. She figured she might as well. Just as she was about to speak, The Patriots started breaking down the door. She got her gun ready just as they successfully busted down the door. She didn’t have much ammo so she had to make it count. She shot and hit the intended targets. They were gone, but she knew more would be coming.

By this point Miles was unconscious, and Rachel was panicking. She was too worried about Miles to notice what happened. Fortunately the others made it back to them. That was when she realized what just happened. Aaron must have gotten angry again. She got Miles out of the classroom with Charlie and Bass’ help.

“We have to get him somewhere safe, and then we need to find my dad! He can save him.” Rachel pleaded as she put a hand on him protectively. Charlie could see the worry on her mother’s face. She put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her that it would be okay.

“Miles is going to be okay, Mom.” Charlie said trying her best to comfort her mother. She knew that Miles meant a lot to her mother, and that she really cared for him, but that’s all she knows.

“We are getting closer!” Bass called out from the front of the carriage. Rachel sighed in relief. At least that would have a safe place to stay at for a little while. She kept her hand on him constantly feeling for a pulse.

“Please hang in there, Miles.” She begged under her breath. They finally made it to an empty old farmhouse. Charlie helped her mother get Miles inside and into a bed. Charlie then finds Bass and Aaron outside. They all make their way into the house to join Rachel.

“What now?” Charlie asks.

“Go find my father and rescue him, please!” Rachel said as she sat in the chair she had placed next to the bed that Miles was in.

“Looks like we are going on a rescue mission.” Bass commented to Charlie. Rachel got up from her spot to walk them out.

“Please be careful!” She stated more so for her daughter than Monroe. Rachel wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she lost Charlie too. She also couldn’t stand the thought of possibly losing Miles. Deep down inside, she knew that there was a chance that he wouldn’t make it. She put that thought in the back of her mind. She hugged Charlie, hoping it wouldn’t be the last time that she saw her daughter. After losing Danny, Rachel made it a point to protect those that were close to her.

“Don’t worry Mom, we will return with Grandpa.” Charlie said reassuring her mother that she would be okay. Charlie and Monroe left, leaving Rachel with an unconscious Miles. Rachel went back inside after her daughter and Bass were no longer in sight. She made her way back to the bedroom and back to Miles’ side. She placed her hand on top of his and looked at him.

“Please don’t die on me, Miles. I need you and so does your daughter.” Rachel begged her unconscious lover quietly. She really hoped that she had the chance to tell him. She didn’t know if she would ever get the chance to do so. The blonde couldn’t take it anymore and began to cry. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips before sitting back down in the chair by his bed. “I love you, Miles.” She said hoping he heard her. She kept watch over him while waiting for the others to return. She hoped that they were able to rescue her father. She dozed off for a little while, and was startled by the sound of the door opening. She walked out of the room preparing for the worse. It was only Charlie, Monroe, and her father.

“Where is he?” Gene demanded. Rachel gestured to the room that Miles was in. Charlie and Bass went to the dining room to give the doctor some space to work. “Rachel, stay in here and help me.” Gene ordered. He motioned for her to get the supplies out of his bag. He felt for a pulse immediately before getting to work.

“Will he make it?” Rachel asked hoping to hear good news. Her father nodded much to her relief.

“The chances of him making it are good, but he will be weak for a while.” Her father admitted. Both of them knew Miles wasn’t going to take it easy for long. Rachel sighed as she handed her father what he needed. Gene was starting to like Miles more than what he had before. He still didn’t understand what Rachel saw in him, but he knew she loved him. By now he realized Miles wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Nothing he says will change her mind. Rachel was focused on helping her dad tend to Miles. She longed to hear the sound of his voice again. She wanted to know that he was okay. After Gene was finished, he left the room to update them on Miles’ condition. He was stable but still unconscious.

“Now we wait.” Rachel spoke as she joined the others at the table. She noticed her father wasn’t really speaking much, or into what was going on. She knew his body language and the expression on his face that something wasn’t right. She made eye contact and motioned for him to follow her to another room. “What’s wrong?” She asked thinking that something really awful had happened.

“Your friend Aaron, he hates me and has every right to.” He replied. He felt really bad, but he’d do anything to keep his daughter and granddaughter safe. “If it weren’t for me, Cynthia would still be alive. Aaron is right about that.” Gene admitted. He then explained to his daughter why he did what he did. He would do anything to protect them. They were all that he had left. “I will do whatever I can to help you all out now. It’s the least I can do to make up for what I have done.” He finished. Gene’s actions made Rachel realize that she hasn’t been the best mother to her children. She wasn’t there for them when they needed her the most. She was absent most of their lives. She was now determined more than ever to be a better mother to the only child she had left.

“Thank you.” She replied truly grateful for all that he has done for her, Charlie, and even those that she cares about. He looked at her an nodded. It was getting late, so he headed to another room to find a place to get some sleep. The others were still sitting at the table discussing their next plan of action. Rachel went back to the room that Miles was in rather than joining the others in the dining room. She wanted to be there when Miles woke up.

On her way to find an empty bed or couch, Charlie passed by and peered into the dim candlelit room. She saw her mother asleep in the chair next to Miles’ bed. She was glad that her family was coming together in a time of need, and hoped that it would stay that way even after all of this. Charlie hoped that they could put an end to all of this.

Rachel stayed there the entire night. When she woke up, she noticed that she wasn’t the only one in the room with Miles. Gene came in to check on him. He noticed that his daughter had slept in the chair the entire night, but he decided not to wake her.

“Good morning.” He acknowledged the now awake Rachel. She took a second to stretch and compose herself before speaking.

“Morning.” She replied with a yawn. She couldn’t fool her father. He knew she didn’t get much sleep the previous night. “How is he?” She asked.

“He’s doing better. His breathing has picked up which means that he conscious.” Gene replied. “He will be weak, so he needs to take it easy for a while.” He added.

“That’s good to hear.” She replied.

“You should get out and get some food and fresh air.” Her father stated. Rachel shook her head.

“I want to be here when he wakes up.” She replied.

“You haven’t left this sport since yesterday.” He stated trying to think of something to get her to take a break. “How about you get out for a bit, and I will stay in here with him. I will let you be the first to know when he wakes up.” He proposed hoping his stubborn daughter would actually listen to him. She looked at him for a few seconds before reluctantly agreeing.

“You promise?” She stated rather than asked. He nodded. Rachel got up from the chair and made her way to the kitchen. Charlie was sitting in the dining room by herself eating breakfast.

“Want some?” She asked holding out some fruit to her mother. The blonde nodded and took some. As they ate, she asked about the previous day. Charlie caught her up on the previous day.

“Where are Aaron and Monroe?” Rachel asked, caring more so about Aaron than Monroe.

“I have no clue where Bass went.” Charlie replied. Rachel wasn’t surprised about that at all. The thought of him not coming back made her smile. She knew he would come back though.

“And Aaron?” Rachel asked. Charlie looked out of the window and frowned as she motioned in that direction.

“He probably went to Cynthia’s grave.” She replied as she took another bite of her breakfast. Rachel nodded. Charlie didn’t have to say anymore for her mother to know what had happened.

“Your Grandpa told me.” She stated, not having to say anything else. Charlie knew exactly what she was talking about because she was there. Although what Gene did was wrong, Charlie didn’t hate him for it. Aaron was like family to her, but Gene was her grandfather. Rachel and Charlie were the only two people he had left, and he would do anything to keep them out of harm’s way. Charlie hoped that her mother was as understanding.

“Mom, do you forgive him?” She asked her mother hoping she would get an honest answer.

“Yes Charlie, I do forgive him.” Rachel replied. Charlotte Matheson could tell that her mother was speaking the truth by her tone of voice and that she was almost on the verge of tears. It was taking everything Rachel had not to break down. She didn’t want to seem weak in front of her daughter who she feels like she has failed. She already lost Danny, she didn’t want to lose Charlie too.

Gene walks into the room and joins his daughter and granddaughter. Rachel looked across the room at her father and he nodded. She gets up from the table and pulls him into a hug taking both him and Charlie by surprise. She was in tears by this point.

“I kept my promise.” Gene stated. Rachel knew exactly what he was talking about. Charlie gave them both a confused look. Gene decided he would use this time to bond with his granddaughter. Rachel composed herself and headed straight for Miles’ room. She was thankful that her dad was keeping Charlie distracted. It wasn’t that she didn’t want Charlie in there; she just wanted a moment alone with Miles.

She walked in to see Miles sitting up in the bed. Rachel smiled and walked over to him instantly. The tall blonde leaned over and began kissing him passionately, which took Miles by surprise. After she broke the kiss he speaks.

“A simple good morning would have worked, but I prefer this.” Miles mumbled

“I didn’t think I would ever get the chance to do this again.” Rachel admitted.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily. It’s going to take more than an infection to take me down.” Miles boasted. Rachel rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

“Why would I want to get rid of you?” She laughed. He shrugged, and then he remembered their previous conversation.

“I meant what I said back in the classroom before I blacked out.” Miles admitted. Rachel’s eyes widened at hearing this. He scooted over and motioned for her to come and sit next to him on the bed.

“I love you, Miles Matheson. I always have and I always will.” Rachel confessed. She meant what she had said also, but she also felt bad for it. It wasn’t that she didn’t love Ben, because she did. Although she did loved him, in her heart she knew she was meant to be with Miles. They sat there in silence enjoying each other’s company for a few moments before either of them spoke. Miles was the one who broke the silence.

“Is this what you were going to tell me before I blacked out?” Miles asked and go a confused look from Rachel. She was caught off guard and was confused as to what he was asking her about. “After I told you I regret letting you go, you said that you had something to say. You were just about to tell me when the Patriots stormed in and I blacked out. I’m curious now.” He explained. She now knew exactly what he was talking about.

“Well, that’s part of it. I do love you.” Rachel agreed. Miles looked at her and motioned for her to continue.

“The other part?” He asked. Miles was not prepared to hear what the blonde was about to say.

“She’s yours Miles, she’s yours. Charlie is your daughter.” Rachel stammered. Miles stared at her in silence for a few moments. She couldn’t tell how he felt about the news because he was staring blankly at her.

“When and how?” Miles asked calmly, finally breaking the silence. Rachel sighed in relief. Miles was taking this much better than she thought he would.

“Do I really have to explain how?” She laughed. He couldn’t help but laugh at her, he set himself up for that. Rachel took a breath before continuing, this time in a more serious manner. “Do you remember when I told you all you had to do was tell me you loved me, and that I would leave Ben if you did?” She asked. “You told me to go start a family.” The blonde added. Miles nodded in response. He remembered that incident that occurred six years before the blackout very well and still regrets it.

“I do.” He admitted. Before Rachel could say anything, Miles put two and two together. “You were already pregnant at that point, weren’t you?” He asked. Rachel nodded.

“Had you not told me you didn’t love me, I would have told you.” She confessed. Rachel had intended on telling him then, but things didn’t turn out the way she thought they would.

“Did Ben know?” He asked. Rachel shook her head.

“No.” She replied. Rachel didn’t tell Ben that she was pregnant when she first found out. She told him a week or two later so that it would be believable, and so that her secret wasn’t exposed. She was shocked that Miles wasn’t mad at her

"She'll hate me even more than what she already does.” Rachel added. Miles frowned at hearing this. He hated how Rachel was so hard on herself, and how she thinks so poorly of herself.

“Rachel, she doesn’t hate you!” Miles argued. He was still in shock at the news he just received.

“Does Charlie know?” He asked.

“No, I haven’t told her. Now isn’t the right time. I will tell her eventually. She has a right to know the truth.” Rachel admitted. He remembered when she first approached him to help get her brother back. One day he saw that she had brought some sentimental things with her. One thing in particular was a photograph that she looked at often. It was a photo of her and Rachel before the blackout.

“How can you be so sure?” Rachel cried. “She’s better off without me anyway. Miles, she’s better off with you than she ever will be with me. I’m useless to her, Miles!” Rachel sobbed. At this point Rachel couldn’t hold back any more and broke down. She already felt awful for missing out on most of her children’s lives. They thought she had died, and probably thought of her as weak. She can’t make it up to Danny. She was going to try her damned hardest to make it up to her daughter, even if she never forgave her for it. Miles pulled her closer to comfort her.

“This was before we got to Philadelphia, and before we knew you were still alive. We had just started our journey to rescue Danny. We were resting in an abandoned building before getting on our feet again. I noticed that Charlie had left the group and had gone off to a quiet area to be alone.” Miles paused. He caught his breath and put his good arm around Rachel and pulled her closer before continuing. “I went to see where she had gone to make sure she was safe. She was sitting at a table and pulled an old lunch box out of her bag. She opened the lunch box and started looking through its contents. She pulled out some post cards, and iPod, and some other things. She also had a photograph that she stared at for a while every time she would run off to be alone.” Miles added.

“What was the photograph of?” Rachel asked now wanting to know. Miles looked at her and laughed.

“I’m getting to that.” He answered. “One day she left the lunch box on the table. We were about to leave the building to continue moving on so I grabbed it so she wouldn’t leave it behind. I looked through the contents before giving it back.” He said with a smirk. “I found the photograph that she was constantly looking at. It was a photo of the two of you before the blackout. Both of you were smiling.” Miles finished. Rachel was touched by what she had just heard.

“She was really thinking of me all this time?” She asked still not believing what Miles had just told her.

“If that doesn’t convince you, this might. After we found out you were alive and well, she would ask me to keep you safe when we left without her.” He stated. Rachel buried her head in the crook of his neck and started crying again. He put both arms around her and pulled her closer into a hug. “Rachel, why are you crying?” He asked confused. “This wasn’t supposed to make you sad.” Miles babbled. Rachel composed herself before speaking.

“Those are happy tears, Miles.” She mumbled into his neck. They stayed like that enjoying each other’s company for a while.

“I love you.” Miles said breaking the silence. Rachel knew he meant it.

“I love you too.” She replied. She truly did love Miles Matheson. She still loved him even after all that she went through and after all that he had done to her. Miles felt awful for what he did, and knew that he could never make it up to her. He could try by doing everything that he could to protect her and Charlie. He was going to be even more protective now that he knew Charlie was his.

He doesn’t know how she could still love him after all of the horrible things that he did. Had he known she were still alive he never would have left. He feels horrible for leaving her with Monroe. He didn’t even want to think about what Bass had done to her, or what he had Strausser do. All of those horrible thoughts were interrupted when Rachel pulled him closer to her for a very passionate kiss. They were so into it that neither of them heard Gene enter the room. After standing there for a few moments he decided to speak up.

“Well, I see someone is feeling much better.” Gene spoke up. He startled both of them. He looked at Rachel who blushed and shook his head. He then gave Miles a stern look. “At the rate you two are going, I will have another grandchild on the way soon.” Gene stated as he left the room. Gene didn’t hate Miles; he just didn’t want to see his daughter get hurt again like she was in the past. He was glad she was happy again. From what he has witnessed so far, he noticed that Miles would do anything for Rachel and Charlie. Rachel got up from her spot next to Miles to go find her father.

“I think that was my cue to get out of here.” Rachel laughed as she made her way out of the room. She walked into the dining room to find that no one was in there. She looked out of the window and saw that everyone was heading towards the house. She went back to Miles’ room.

“Back for more?” Miles asked jokingly. Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed.

“Actually, I’m here to warn you that you have visitors coming.” She replied. She figured that her father went let everyone know that Miles was okay. She met everyone at the door, and was glad that her father had waited awhile before telling the others. She walked with everyone back to the room to see Miles. While everyone else gathered around his bed, she stayed in the hallway with her father. She peered into the room and saw that Charlie had pushed Monroe out of the way to get to Miles which made her laugh. “That’s my daughter.” She thought.

“Thank you.” Rachel said as she put a hand on her father’s shoulder. He pulled her into a hug which took her by surprise. He hadn’t done that in a long time.

“I kept my promise, didn’t I?” He stated. Rachel nodded. Gene was glad that he had his daughter back. It was at this point that Rachel Matheson realized that everyone that mattered was standing around her. She would stop at nothing to keep Charlie, Miles and her father safe, and they would do the same for her. That’s what family does. She felt that she now had a reason to go on, and to try and make things right again. She had a second chance, and she wasn’t going to waste it.                        

         


End file.
